


Гибель чайной кружки

by Drakonyashka



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, Tea
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Hot Non-Alcoholic Drinks 2019. Бета: Oriella





	Гибель чайной кружки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mortality of a Tea Cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131188) by [rinkinkirs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkinkirs/pseuds/rinkinkirs). 

Джейн макал пакетик в кружку, чтобы создать совершенный чай, когда ручка кружки отломилась. Он в восторженном ужасе смотрел на ее полет в воздухе, на то, как она падает на пол, разлетается на осколки и заливает чаем половину офиса.

Лисбон вздохнула.

— Не хочешь прибраться? — спросил Ригсби через несколько секунд.

— Это была моя любимая чайная кружка, — ответил Джейн, уставившись на ручку кружки, все еще остававшуюся в его руке.

— В шкафу больше двадцати одинаковых чашек, — сказала Лисбон, прикрывая телефон рукой, на случай, если все-таки дозвонится. — Приберись и возьми новую.

Джейн пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

— Они все разбились.

Чо и Ригсби переглянулись.

— Это объясняет “твою” чайную кружку. И твой беспорядок. Уберись.

— Но эта была моей любимой, — продолжал настаивать Джейн, почти дуясь. — Мне нужно время, чтобы смириться с печальной утратой.

— Возьми новую любимицу, — раздраженно сказала Лисбон. Когда кто-то ответил, она схватила телефон и отмахнулась от Джейна, как от раздражающего жука.

Джейн печально смотрел на осколки и разлитый чай. Он скорчил рожу, самым противным голосом (что было очень дерзко) повторил “Выбери новую любимицу” и отправился на кухню.

Лисбон закатила глаза.

Чо и Ригсби снова переглянулись. Ригсби кивнул.

На следующий день Джейн пришел в офис и обнаружил на своем любимом диване коробку, завернутую в газеты. Когда он наконец-то разобрался с бумагой и скотчем, его пальцы были в чернилах, а в руках он держал новую керамическую чайную кружку.


End file.
